Power distribution systems have electrical substations that provide electricity to feeder lines. The feeder lines route the electricity to various parts of a metropolitan area. However, when a single phase fault to ground undesirably occurs in a feeder line, the routing of electricity through the feeder line may be interrupted. However, power line repairmen may have difficulty in finding a position of the single phase fault in the feeder line. Accordingly, the inventor herein has recognized that it would be beneficial to provide a system for automatically determining a position of the single phase fault in a feeder line.